


finally, finally

by Pinkmanite



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Draft Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied First Time, Light D/s if you squint, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/Pinkmanite
Summary: Nolan can’t help but feel envious of New Jersey, who get to show Nico off and tell everyone that he’s theirs. He wishes he could do that.He wishes he could tell everyone that Nico’s his.





	finally, finally

**Author's Note:**

> **(schäri: sweetheart)**

Nolan almost forgets to be disappointed.

He’s hugging Nico before he even processes what he’s doing. Finally,  _ finally, _ Nico’s up there, righteously accepting his hard-earned first overall pick. Someone out there will say that it should’ve been him, but Nolan’s head is spinning with so much excitement that there isn’t any room left for those kinds of thoughts. 

Nico lets him, smiles and laughs a little, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and returning the embrace, short but firm. Enthusiastic. 

The next moment, Nico’s up there, taking the steps two at a time and beaming so bright it outshines all the stadium lights flashing above. There’s so much happening around them; there’s people cheering and hollering, there’s announcements over the speaker, there’s cameras all up on Nico and --- hey, all up on him, too.

Oh, yeah. Nolan switches on the frown as best he can, doing his best to mask his excitement. He’s pretty certain that he’s not really fooling anyone. There’s probably still the crease of a smile at the corners of his eyes. But he shifts in his seat and tries not to clap too enthusiastically, at least, not while the camera’s on him.

Eventually the cameraman cuts him a break, pivoting just in time to catch Nico slipping his new jersey over his head. 

_ God _ , it looks good on him.

Nolan can’t help but grin, now that the media’s not watching. It’s just… he’s so full of pride? And warmth? And fondness? He can’t really say exactly how he feels, but it’s swirling faster and faster in the pit of his stomach the more he watches Nico’s selection.

They drag it out, both for the celebrations and the media, but even so, it feels like way too soon when they usher Nico and the Devils offstage. The lights shift from red to orange, the main lights dimming as the video montage begins.

Someone’s telling Nolan to straighten up and get ready, someone’s brushing him off with some face powder shit and patting his hair down. He straightens out his own tie --- because he’s an adult, thank you very much --- before scanning the crowd until he sees his mom, who gives him a reassuring smile.

Really, it’s a blur from the moment they announce “from the Brandon Wheat Kings” to the second he’s dragged backstage and posed for proper draft pictures. It’s surreal, it feels like a half-sketched dream. 

He’s still buzzing from the high of it. This is the moment he’s been working toward for his entire life. This is what he’s sacrificed and given everything for.

Yet, there’s still that part of him that hums that he’s still riding a high from Nico’s selection, that all the feelings that churn in his stomach are residual from the excitement of seeing Nico up there, bespoke and proud in his Devils jersey. 

He doesn’t have time to think on it. As soon as he’s rushed up, he’s just as quickly rushed off, whisked off through the tunnels until it’s time for photographs and media and autographs. Nolan’s been working on his cans for months now, his replies are second nature.

Which is good because there’s no way he can think straight, no way at all, when he notices Nico standing off in the corner of the room, inconspicuously flicking through his phone while simultaneously trying to flick stolen glances his way. 

Nolan tries his hardest not to blush harder than he already is.

Nico stays as long as he can until he’s being dragged off by staff, despite his protests. Nolan doesn’t get to see him right away but he hopes he gets to see him soon.

He  _ needs  _ to see him soon.

 

~

 

Nolan’s dad gives him a knowing smile and promises to stay out of his hair for the night. He assures him that they’ve made plans and won’t be around. Nolan is free to celebrate with the rest of the first rounders and the straggling draftees and players. 

He hands him a hundred bucks, which Nolan pockets despite any intention to actually use it. He also hands him a condom, which Nolan pockets and accepts immediately without a word, flushing a telltale bright pink.

There’s plenty happening, be it at the hotel where all the draftees have been put up, or an uber ride away with hands full of shitty fake IDs. It’s something Nolan would normally be down for but it’s not what he’s thinking of for tonight.

He passes the very obvious party suite and keeps going down the hall until he’s at a door that boasts the room number identical to the one in his text messages.

Nico opens it before he can knock.

“Hi,” is what he says, smile small and soft but just as warm and welcoming as any, if not more.

Maybe Nolan tries to reply, he’s not sure, but he’s working on autopilot, shoving his way past the door and into the room until he’s pressed right up against Nico, connected from shoulder to ankle. 

Nico’s laughing, light and airy and amused but equally as fond and endeared. He lets Nolan play at it for a little bit longer, just for the kick, but eventually calls the stop. 

Quick and sudden, Nico grabs Nolan’s hips and flips them, shoving Nolan into the wall and pressing into him with his full weight. He grabs Nolan’s wrists and pins them to the wall where they fall, holding him still while he ravishes him.

“Beautiful,” Nico murmurs, lips tracing over the jut of Nolan’s jawbone. It’s light and gentle and seemingly chaste enough, but something about how Nico keeps him pinned, keeps him in place for him, centers Nolan in a way that isn’t so gentle and chaste as it seems.

He can feel the beginning’s of Nico’s erection on his thigh, his own straining for similar contact.

“ _ Nico, _ ” he whines, high and a little bit too needy than he’d like. 

But Nico ignores him, smirking against the warm skin at his throat, sucking softly at his adam’s apple. Nolan involuntarily arches his neck back to give him more room to work at him. It’s only rough enough to feel, the sting sharp but fleeting. It’s careful, though, careful enough not to leave marks. Media’s only just begun and Nico knows better than anyone than to do anything dumb.

Nolan lets him work at him, trusts him to work at him. Nico loves this part, loves taking him apart bit by bit until all Nolan can think about is him. Nico loves the caress of it, the way he has the power to relax Nolan until he can surrender himself completely.

It’s still new and they’re still figuring it out on both ends. Like how Nico quickly found that Nolan doesn’t like to be shushed or silenced, if that disaster of a FaceTime call was anything to go by. Not that Nico minds all that much.

After all, it’d kind of more than a little hot to hear what exactly he does to Nolan.

As if on cue, Nolan whines right then, just after Nico pulls off their shirts and gets his mouth on Nolan’s collarbone. 

“Mm, relax,  _ schäri _ ,” Nico murmurs against his skin, using one hand to soothingly trace patterns across Nolan’s middle, playfully dipping into his belly button with a tickle, “I want… touch you. Forever.”

Nolan throws his head back and smiles, giggling lightly. He loves it when Nico gets distracted, gets so into him he can’t think, can’t breathe. Suffocating on whatever it is they have. 

He can feel Nico smiling against his skin. 

Eventually, Nico steers him over to the bed, pushing him back until he bends at the knee and falls back into the plush of the comforter. Breathless, Nolan feels absolutely breathless, as he stares up at Nico with a smile on his face. Nico’s smirking, smug as ever, eyes roaming over Nolan’s body.

It’s a lot. Nolan almost forgets to breathe again.

But Nico’s there almost immediately, plopping down next to him and then rolling over to use the full of his weight to hold Nolan down. He’s back on lips in an instant, kissing the breath back in where he’d stolen it moments before.

Nolan leans in, wanting to feel every inch of Nico while he can. Wants to feel and catalogue and preserve the way Nico’s tangled them together, pressed together from bottom to top. 

He wants to make this last forever. And if he can’t manage forever, then as long as he can.

Nolan arches his hips up, rolling his erection into Nico’s thigh, wedged possessively between his own. Nico groans appreciatively, biting at Nolan’s bottom lip until it’s plump and swollen. He grinds his knee closer, granting Nolan just that little bit of friction he craves.

“Please, Nico,” Nolan whines, shamelessly humping his leg, “I want you inside me.”

Nico freezes, eyes going wide. “Nolan...”

Hardset, Nolan nods, biting his puffy bottom lip in determination. He’s flushed entirely, dusted in pink and the tips of his ears impossibly red. But he doesn’t falter, just gives Nico a look that says he’s serious, he won’t take anything less, won’t be treated like glass.

“Are you--” Nico clears his throat where it’s raspy, swallows, “are you sure,  _ schäri _ ?”

It’s something they haven’t done yet, but Nolan nods, hard and sure. “ _ Yes, _ Nico. Fuck me. Please.”

It’s not like Nico can say no. Not to Nolan. Never to Nolan.

He pops the button of Nolan’s slacks and yanks them down with his underwear in one swoop. Nolan’s making grabby hands at Nico’s belt buckle, but Nico bats him away, eventually pinning his wrists, crossed together, with one hand. Nico makes quick work of shedding his pants, pulling off his briefs, too.

Nolan’s breath catches when Nico’s cock bounces free, hard and red and dripping in precum. He’s seen it countless, countless times, --- mostly through the shitty resolution of an international FaceTime connection --- yet every time, especially here, from only inches away, Nolan feels the full of it like it’s still the first time. 

“God,” Nolan sighs, “I want you so bad, Nico. So, so fucking bad.”

“Badly,” Nico hums to correct him, “I learned the other day.”

Nolan rolls his eyes but can’t hide his smile, can’t stifle his giggles. 

“Come on,  _ please. _ ”

Nico sits back on his heels, only to give himself more room. He nudges Nolan’s knees until they fall apart, spread to accommodate him. 

Spread to show off his pretty cock, hard and leaking on his belly. Spread to show off his hole, pink and impossibly tight. 

Nolan catches the look on Nico’s face, traces the path where his eyes roam over him, savoring the image of Nolan spread out for him. Must make a pretty picture.

“Just for you,” Nolan sighs, quiet and barely audible. Nico still catches it, a pang going both to his heart and down to his cock. “Only for you,” Nolan reiterates, breathy.

It does something for Nico because something snaps and sends him into motion, grabbing for the lube and a condom. He rolls it on with one hand while he fumbles with the lube with his other.

Uncomfortable, but not as terrible as the last time  --- which had also been the first time --- they did this, Nolan breathes shakily through his nose while Nico slides one finger in. It’s gentle but firm, the perfect balance of love and lust.

It makes Nolan’s heart flutter just a little.

It’s not too long until Nico’s got three buried deep, stretching Nolan open for him. He leans down to press almost-hickies --- still oh so very careful --- along Nolan’s chest, occasionally pausing to murmur sweet nothings that barely make it to Nolan’s ears. It’s tender but it’s also so much at once.

He pulls away eventually, removing his fingers at the same time. Lazily, Nico strokes himself with the hand he’d just had inside Nolan, spreading the excess lube over it. When Nolan whines a little, he rolls his eyes, laughing a bit, while he reaches for the lube again, pouring a generous amount over both himself and Nolan’s hole.

Nico lines himself up, pressing in gently, but not breaking the threshold quite yet. He’s there long enough that it makes Nolan blink his eyes open and look at him curiously.

“You okay, babe?” Nolan scrunches his nose.

Nico nods and opens his mouth to say something. There’s a moment of opening and closing before he does. “Are you sure,  _ schäri,  _ really sure?”

The corners of Nolan’s lips curl just slightly, a small little smile of appreciation and encouragement wrapped into one bright-eyed look.

“Absolutely.”

Lips tight, Nico takes a deep breath and then finally, finally pushes in.

Nolan  _ yelps. _

Which, in turn, causes Nico to freeze and panic for a solid two seconds until Nolan can tell him, “it’s okay, babe, really, it’s okay, we’re okay,” between hefty pants.

“I can stop!” Nico squeaks, starting to pull out. “I’ll take out, sorry!”

“No!” Nolan squawks, but with enough force it makes Nico freeze again. “I swear to  _ god, _ Nico, if you stop I’ll kill you.”

“Uh,” Nico blinks, “I should keep going?”

Nolan gives him a deadpan look but eventually giggle a little and nods. “Please.”

Another deep breath, this time keeping his hands tight on Nolan’s hips, squeezing to ground both himself and his Nolan, Nico pushes in again, slow but steady and firm. Nolan whimpers and whines, but tries his best to send Nico encouraging looks to keep him going. 

Then finally,  _ finally,  _ Nico’s all the way in, hips pressed against Nolan’s ass where they’re connected together.

One.

There’s no first or seconds like this, not when they’re so intertwined and connected. It’s just them. Just one. 

Nico inhales sharply.

“Keep going,” Nolan whines, high and demanding. It makes Nico laugh again, pressing their foreheads together and brushing noses. He kisses him quick and soft before he begins to roll his hips, grinding deep into Nolan.

It goes like that, Nolan arching deliciously to get Nico to catch him where it counts. Despite their positioning, Nico still gets a solid arm around Nolan, holding him close while he pistons in and out of him.

It’s not long before Nolan’s whining, cock deep red and bobbing in the mess of precum on his abs. Nico reaches a hand between them without breaking their lips, quickly swiping his palm in the precum to get it just the right side of slippery. 

He grasps Nolan’s dick at the base, squeezing it slightly, possessive, before tugging it in a loose grip, swiveling his wrist to get a twist in his grip. Nolan practically keens, leaning into his touch and murmuring his name over and over and over.

“Fucking,  _ Nico, _ god,” Nolan gasps, “I’m almost-- Nico! Almost there. Please.”

And that’s it, that’s all it takes. Nico shoves back in all the way in a needy sigh, pulling Nolan’s hips into him, pulling them as much together as he can. He comes like that, Nolan’s name dripping tenderly from his lips.

Even as he’s spent, Nico minds himself and keeps working at Nolan’s cock, brushing over the slit with his thumb a little bit rougher, firmer. He lets the rest of his weight fall unto Nolan as he does, getting his mouth back on Nolan’s neck. 

Nolan groans, breath caught in his throat. “Nico, holy shit, I’m--  _ Nico! _ ” 

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Nolan spills over himself, coating his front and subsequent to their proximity, Nico as well. But Nico just smiles, big and bright, getting caught in laughter as he rolls to the side, still pressed as closely to Nolan as he can be.

“Good?” Nico says, once they’ve caught their breath again.

Nolan smiles. 

“More than good. Perfect.”

_ Perfect. _

 

~

 

Nico has to leave first thing in the morning.

The Devils have a bunch of media lined up for him. He’s headed to Newark on the first flight out. There’s places to visit around his new city, people to meet, functions to attend. He’s their new prize, they want to show him off.

Nolan can’t help but feel envious. 

Not of Nico, not of his First Overall Tour. Never of Nico. It was meant to be Nico first,  _ always _ meant to be Nico first. He’d earned it and Nolan would’ve been surprised and honestly, maybe even a little upset if he had gone before Nico. 

Nolan can’t help but feel envious of New Jersey, who get to show Nico off and tell everyone that he’s theirs.

He wishes he could do that. He wishes he could tell everyone that Nico’s his.

But that’s not how the world works, not for them, at least not now. So when Nico’s alarm goes off in the morning, Nolan quiets it and pokes him until he wakes, blinking blearily in the orangey golds and pinks of sunrise bleeding into the hotel room.

“Babe,” Nolan says. Nico grunts and squeezes his eyes shut again, turning over and pulling his pillow over his head.

“Nico,” Nolan tries again, this time with a little kick at his side. He laughs when Nico startles fully awake with a little yelp.

Nico pouts. “Not nice. I want sleep.”

Nolan laughs, leaning over and kissing him sweetly.

“I know, babe, but you’ve gotta go. You’ve got an entire city waiting to meet you.”

Nico smiles a little but it falters almost just as instantly. “Don’t want to meet them. Want to stay with you,” he mumbles into the comforter.

Nolan sighs, scooting closer until what they’re doing can be effectively classified as cuddling. “Me, too. You know that. But we’ve got things to do. Big things.”

Nico deflates but he presses his head to Nolan’s shoulder, holding it there for a minute. Savoring it. He really would stay here forever if he could. But Nolan’s right. He’s got very big things to do.

Eventually he stands up and makes toward, meaning to shower as quickly as he can before the Devils’ management is scheduled to come swoop him up. But he pauses when Nolan rolls out of the sheets, starting to recollect his scattered clothing.

“ _ Schäri, _ ” he says, which is enough to get Nolan to freeze, his shirt halfway over his head, hair messily ruffled. It’s adorable and makes Nico smile.

“Hm?” Nolan hums, snapping Nico out of his daydream.

“Oh,” he says, “I just. I text you when I land, okay? I text you when I can. All the time.”

Nolan beams. “I will, too. FaceTime tonight?”

“Yes,” Nico affirms, stepping closer. He kisses him once, twice, pulls away, then dives back in for one more. He rests their foreheads together again, just for a second.

“Love you,” he murmurs, soft and barely there. Nolan catches it nonetheless, eyes fluttering shut as he smiles, content.

“Love you, too, babe. Love you, too.”

 

 

_ END. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LORD THIS WAS A TRIP TO WRITE BUT IT'S FINALLY DONE.
> 
> Fun story, I binge read the entirety of the Paschier tag before the draft, saw these boys (and all my other boys) drafted live in person in the flesh, had a lot of feelings about that, started writing this during the draft, and only just managed to finish this an entire week later D: But I did it eventually! And now I have a bunch of Paschier fics published post-draft to catch up on, so I'm pretty pumped! 
> 
> Also, someone called Paschier "boring and vanilla" so now I'm on a personal quest to prove that wrong. Ya ain't seen the last of me fam ;)
> 
> ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed! Big shoutout to [andrewshawsome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewshawsome/) for (1) giving me the final push into Paschier hell and (2) doing a last minute beta on this! Lemme know what you thought, comment whatever you like, and come find me on my fic twitter, @[pinkmanite](https://twitter.com/pinkmanite) or my tumblr @[yammertime](http://yammertime.tumblr.com).


End file.
